


《洛丽塔》3

by Eva123



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 都第三章了，就不用我说了洛丽塔梗，不能接受退出





	《洛丽塔》3

“我时常怀念我们在学校的时光，可惜现在相隔太远，我因身体原因搬到乡下，这里的空气景色都很好，房东太太也是和善的女子，更不用说她还有着三个可爱的孩子”。李赫宰提了下笔尖，然后继续往下写，“我很后悔没有提前来到这里。”  
他正坐在阳台的藤椅里写信，抬眼就能看到远处操场上奔跑的孩童，秋季特有的干燥的暖风从操场吹过来，混杂着细微的橡胶味，他用力吸了一口，仿佛要从这清淡的风里闻出那孩子的气息。

 

他来到这里已经两个星期了，邮差每个星期会过来送一次信，上个星期他还在疲于收拾行李和习惯乡下的生活环境，这个星期刚好写完了送出去。  
落下最后一个句号，他套上笔帽，信纸仔细折好放进信封里，在封口处还夹了一朵干花，从城市里来的富家子弟对这些风雅的事情多多少少都有些看家招数，风干的蝴蝶兰还带着开时粉白，连着一段枝叶斜斜的覆在信封上，看起来有股说不出的雅致。  
那本是他买回来伺候的刚好的花，刚绽了花苞就被人剪了，一部分做成干花，更多的被李赫宰插进小花瓶里送给李东海了，十二岁的少年有着同龄人罕见的温柔性子，他收了花认认真真的道了谢，然后放在自己的书架上。  
李赫宰透过未关的门看到那瓶被养的细致的花，手指在唇上摩挲了一下，露出个不明意味的笑。

 

邮差在大门敲了两下，李赫宰穿好大衣，拿着那封写好的信走出房门，那个叫金希澈的男孩儿靠在楼梯口，面色不虞的看着他，小半张脸被阴影挡住了，越发显得鼻梁挺直，像个从圣经里走出来鬼魅。  
他隐隐有了长大后俊秀的轮廓，看着逆着光走过来的李赫宰硬邦邦的留下一句话：“离我弟弟远一点。”  
两个星期没有让他对李赫宰放下心里莫名其妙的危机感，反而让他对这个青年更加警惕，尤其是看到自己弟弟大大咧咧坐在李赫宰腿上的时候。  
他再早熟也只有十三年，不懂那些弯弯曲曲的情爱，只觉得那场面碍眼极了。

 

李赫宰对着那只龇牙的小兽微微笑了一下，带着无奈的纵容，像是对着一只抓伤自己的奶猫，不放在心上的轻蔑只会让金希澈更加恼怒，他一脚揣在楼梯，怒气冲冲下了楼。  
李赫宰静站了一会儿，才温和的开了门，礼貌的将信递给邮差，这会儿家里什么人都没有，父母去镇上处理事务了，李东海和李东华出去踢球了，金希澈怒气冲冲也不知道去哪儿撒气了。  
他索性半躺在沙发上，一只手臂盖住眼睛，闭起眼睛就感觉那个像小鹿的男孩儿活泼的从楼上跳下来，穿着宽大的校服，他就是小火炉，就算到了初秋他还是露着细瘦的小腿，衣角会不留神的翻卷上去，袒露了线条青涩的腰肢。  
李东海总是那么充满活力，总是那么爱娇，他爱李赫宰从城里带回来的糖果，整个人缩到李赫宰的旁边，从某个角度看，他几乎被李赫宰揽在怀里的。  
李赫宰逗他不给他，男孩儿鼓着一张委屈的小脸，眉目浓墨重彩的像一副画，等李赫宰给了他，他就会舒展身子躺平，只留一双腿放在李赫宰腿上，自己毫不在意露出的腰腹去够藏在茶几下面的漫画书。  
李赫宰带着某种旖旎的力度揉捏他的小腿，李东海几乎没有汗毛，握在手里像块白玉，李东海什么都不知道，他只觉得痒的发笑，然后把身子弯折过来拉扯李赫宰的胳膊想抽出自己的腿，丝毫没看到李赫宰暗的可怕的眼睛。  
他的小洛丽塔，他的金丝雀，他的欲望，他的生命。  
李赫宰闭着眼睛，几乎要落下泪来。


End file.
